Toussaint
by IdeaLise
Summary: Olivier est joueur. Beaucoup trop pour que le cœur de Marcus soit en bonne santé. Ce soir c'est Halloween, il faut bien mettre un peu de piment ou de douceur, au moins une fois dans sa vie, non ?


_**Warnings**_ _ **:**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling... Hélas. Sinon, cet OS est un lime voir un PWP, alors bisous, léchouilles et plus si affinités en règles... Scène de sexe, quoi. Il n'est là que pour détendre alors ne vous prenez pas la tête avec le thème ou avec la fil conducteur (existe-t-il ?!), je n'ai pas cherché à me compliqué la vie et j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira quand même. Rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est :  
_

 ** _Bonne Lecture ! ;D_**

* * *

 **Résumé :**

 **O** livier est joueur. Beaucoup trop pour que le cœur de Marcus soit en bonne santé. Ce soir c'est Halloween, il faut bien mettre un peu de piment ou de douceur, au moins une fois dans sa vie, non ?

* * *

 _ **Sucette ou Sort ?**_

 **M** arcus était déguisé en vampire et il s'amusait à critiquer les différents costumes que portaient les autres élèves. Certains avaient essayé le déguisement de momie… Sans succès, enfin pour ceux qui avaient crus que le papier toilette suffirait. D'autre encore avait revêtu une tenue de loup-garou facilement reconnaissable par leur gueule de loup posé sur la tête et la minuscule queue si différente de celle d'un loup quelconque. Les loups-garous étaient donc, pour la plupart, bien fait.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de frustrant dans cette fête, la moitié des élèves n'avaient pas fait d'effort : ils s'étaient simplement déguisés en sorciers et avaient revêtus leur cape de sorcier habituelle. C'en était navrant. Vraiment. Les élèves qui étaient les plus déguisés appartenaient aux maisons Serpentard et Gryffondors. Les Serdaigles étaient trop terre-à-terre pour se déguiser et les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas eu le temps de trouver un costume car la fête avait été organisée par des Gryffondors et ces derniers avaient crus bon de faire une blague aux Jaunes-et-Noirs en n'omettant la partie « déguisée » de la fête.

Marcus les plaindrait presque. Presque. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il y a avait si peu de Poufsouffle, et le Serpentard les suspectait de préparer une vengeance aux Gryffondors qui leurs avaient fait cette mauvaise blague. Marcus savait bien –l'ayant subi lui-même- que les Poufsouffle étaient gentils mais n'aimaient pas qu'on se moque trop longtemps d'eux. Il avait hâte de voir à l'œuvre la vengeance qui se profilait silencieusement.

Pour en revenir à la fête, et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, c'était la Toussaint. Le Directeur avait cru bon de continuer à fêter cette journée chrétienne alors que seuls les nés Moldus croyaient en Dieu, proposant même de distribuer des bonbons pendant la fête. C'était les seconds années qui s'en chargeaient, s'amusant à crier « Sucette ou sort » à tue-tête et en appliquant leur menace si les gens ne voulaient pas de leurs sucettes. Malheureusement –ou heureusement ?-, certaines sucettes des jumeaux Weasley s'étaient faufilées dans le lot, et elles étaient parfois pire que les sorts. Mais elles étaient aussi imprégnées d'un quelque chose –sûrement un sort de leur cru- qui ne pouvaient empêcher les élèves de tendre la main vers elles quand il fallait choisir la sucette dans le panier. Il y avait deux parfums : myrtille et fraise. La première était un puissant somnifère qui agissait en 5 minutes après la fin de la sucette. La seconde était quant à elle, un charmant aphrodisiaque qui lui n'attendait pas la fin de la sucette pour agir, il commençait au bout de deux minutes après la première « lèche ».Les professeurs essayaient de savoir d'où venait la source de ses endormissements instantanés ou de ses subites montés d'hormones entre les élèves, mais ces-derniers se gardaient bien de dire que c'étaient les sucettes qui déclenchaient tout.

Marcus ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette célébration mais faisait bien attention à ne pas divulguer son avis, après tout cela ne le dérangeait jamais de faire la fête. Il sirotait donc tranquillement son petit verre de jus de citrouille pris au buffet et raccommodé par ses soins en rajoutant le rhum qu'avait apporté discretos les Serpentards. Les Gryffondors avaient quant-à-eux apporté de la téquila qui faisait fureur chez les Serdaigles, un peu trop pompettes devant les yeux acérés des professeurs, qui malgré leur vue perçante, n'arrivaient pas à trouver la source de tous cet alcool. Ils laissaient couler aussi un peu, car seulement les Septièmes années buvaient, les autres années étaient vivement conseillées d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient par les élèves qui servaient et protégeaient l'alcool. Marcus en faisait partit et s'amusait aussi à refuser aux 7èmes années de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles et à servir généreusement ceux de sa maison et ceux de Poufsouffle. Il avait un peu pitié d'eux, il l'avouait.

Il fallait tout de même l'avouer, il s'ennuyait ferme. Personne n'était là pour lui tenir compagnie, il devait servir à boire aux autres et ne pas s'en servir trop pour rester sobre, il ne pouvait pas danser, devait dégager tous les cons qui voulaient lui voler ses bouteilles, enfin voilà quoi, ce n'était pas l'éclate. Mais il se le disait aussi sans mal, il y avait un petit quelque chose dans cette fête qui l'empêchait de partir, par contre il ne dirait pas à haute voix ce que c'était réellement. Enfin qui c'était.

Il l'observait à la dérobée depuis sa discrète arrivée à la fête et ne l'avait quitté des yeux qu'en de très rares occasions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, ne le lâchant pas des yeux et il savait que l'autre ne se gênait pas pour en faire de même, bien que de façon bien moins dissimulée. À son arrivée, il l'avait vu le chercher des yeux et inspecter son costume de vampire. Cela l'avait fait doucement sourire et lui non plus n'avait pas caché son inspection sur son costume, une araignée grotesque dont les 8 pattes pendouillaient de façon ridicule tout autour de lui, bougeant en permanence quand il dansait. Marcus n'avait rien dit, son rictus supérieur parlant pour lui. Il avait vu l'autre se renfrogner et marmonner quelque chose –sûrement une insulte contre lui- avant de pousser le plus jeune Weasley qui s'était paralysé de peur devant son costume, le visage aussi blanc et vert qu'il pouvait, bloquant sans le vouloir l'accès à la piste de danse.

Ils n'étaient pas venus se parler, préférant cacher encore un peu la vérité aux autres. Le reste de la soirée, Marcus s'était amusé à se cacher dans les endroits sombres, pour que quand l'autre le cherchait des yeux –tout le temps quoi- il ait du mal. C'était un petit plaisir que Marcus se permettait, surtout quand il savait que cela perturbait l'autre car il se savait observé sans savoir d'où provenait la source, à savoir lui. Il ricana légèrement à cette pensée avant de remarquer une première année regarder bizarrement un truc derrière lui, il l'ignora et se focalisa sur sa gentille mais débile araignée qui… Qui n'était plus là. Perdu des radars. Plus rien. Nada.

Où était encore passé ce p'tit con.

« - Derrière-toi, _chéri_ , susurra un souffle chaud contre son oreille. »

Il se crispa immédiatement, autant de surprise que de savoir que l'autre avait encore utilisé un surnom mielleux qui l'insupportait. Il se tourna, essayant de ne pas piétiner sa cape noire avec intérieur rouge sang, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Dubois. Le mignon Olivier. Il grogna pour la forme mais ne dit rien et haussa simplement un sourcil en se rendant compte que le déguisement d'arachnide était encore plus grotesque vu de près. Ce fut au tour de l'autre de grogner d'exaspération, apparemment Marcus n'était pas le premier à essayer de le lui faire comprendre.

Olivier roula des yeux d'agacement avant de le tirer gentiment par la main en dehors de la salle bondée. Marcus savait les gens trop saouls pour se rendre compte avec qui il était et pour les plus petits, ils étaient pour la plupart déjà couchés. Il se demanda où son huit pattes l'emmenait donc mais ne dit rien, préférant se laisser guider. Ils sortirent enfin de la pièce et s'aventurèrent dans les dédales froids et seuls. Marcus fronça les sourcils en voyant la direction où son petit ami le guidait. Ils avaient tous une dérogation pour le couvre-feu, mais de là à aller titiller Rusard en allant près de son bureau, il ne donnait pas chère de leur peau.

Il commença à fusiller le Gryffondor du regard pour lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée, l'autre lui souriait simplement et de façon totalement insouciante. Marcus, en bon Serpentard évitant les problèmes serait déjà parti depuis longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor se fasse choper et lui en veut de l'avoir abandonné à sa punition. Olivier le quitterait sûrement et ça, c'était intolérable par Marcus, par après tout ce qu'il avait dût faire pour l'avoir. Sûrement pas !

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne se rendit compte qu'un peu tard qu'il n'allait pas simplement passer devant le bureau de Rusard en chatouiller la queue du diable, mais qu'ils allaient carrément rentrer dedans et tirer la queue du malin ! Par Lucifer, il était trop jeune pour mourir ! Il pensa que son teint devait avoir pris une couleur cadavérique mais pas à cause de son costume. Ironie du sort, quand tu nous tiens.

Il chuchota furieusement de partir pendant qu'il était encore temps mais Olivier l'embrassa furtivement avant de s'arrêter devant la porte refermant le bureau et son propriétaire. Olivier le fit un sourire canaille qui le fit quand même fondre malgré la situation avant que ce-dernier ouvre d'un seul coup la porte.

Il faillit tomber en se sentant tirer à l'intérieur mais se retint d'hurler pour ne pas se faire choper, ce qui était idiot puisque Rusard était là dans sa chambre attenant son bureau, donc ils étaient bien en vue du concierge. Mais ce-dernier dormait profondément et il ronflait comme un bien heureux sur son lit une place. Olivier mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signifier de se taire et Marcus lui renvoya un regard blasé. Comme s'il allait s'amuser à crier.

« - Bien, il dort profondément. Marcus sursauta en le voyant parler normalement et le regarda en arrondissant ses yeux.

\- Mais t'es fou ! Chuchota-t-il furieusement.

\- T'inquiète ! Il a mangé une sucette !

\- Quoi ? Continua Marcus, pas rassuré pour un sou.

\- Bah, chaque année, Dumbledore offre des bonbons à Rusard. Il m'a simplement fallut graisser la patte aux jumeaux et leur prendre une sucette d'endormissement puis de la glisser dans le panier remplit de bonbon. Il la choisit en premiers, et le voilà endormi pour toute la nuit !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ?! Marcus chuchotait encore, toujours pas confiant, bien qu'un peu plus fort.

\- Eh, bien tu la sauras bien assez tôt, dit Olivier en fermant la porte de la chambre tout en lui faisant un regard significatif accompagné de haussement de sourcils. Marcus resta sans voix quand il crut deviner les intentions du Rouge-et-Or.

\- Tu veux baiser à côté de Rusard en train de pioncer ?! Olivier eut la décence de rougir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bah, moi le danger ça m'a toujours, légèrement hein, excité et je pensais que tu serais partant… »

Marcus resta estomaqué quelques instants mais s'approcha tout de même d'Olivier et l'embrassa chastement pour qu'il se calme et arrête de rougir bêtement. Il le regarda dans les yeux et Olivier sourit timidement, attendant son jugement sur ses envies. Mais le Serpentard ne fit que soupirer avant de le rassurer.

« - Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas se réveiller, dit-il en pointant de la tête la porte close, parce que je me vois mal lui expliquer la raison de notre présence. Bien que je pense qu'il le devinera tout seul… Marmonna-t-il la dernière phrase plus pour lui que pour Olivier.

\- J'en suis sûr !

\- Bon j'imagine que je n'y peux rien si tu es un gros pervers, prononça fatalement le noiraud. »

Olivier lui tapa l'avant-bras pour sa moquerie mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur, parce que… Bah c'était un peu vrai. À la place il l'embrassa et laissa à Marcus le soin de de manœuvrer le baiser comme bon lui semblait. Il gémit doucement en sentant une rangée de dents difforme mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et répondit avec entrain en allant suçoter le bout de la langue taquine. Un grognement sortit de leur échange et Olivier s'arracha vivement de sa bouche en le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés.

« - C'était quoi ce bonbon ?!

\- Il était à la fraise. J'ai mal choisit le parfum ? J'étais pourtant sûr que tu aimais les bonbons à la fraise.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait avaler !

\- Tu l'as avalé…? Bon, j'imagine que ça va pas te tuer, sortit Marcus en haussant les épaules, négligeant.

\- Bon sang Marcus, c'était quoi ?!

\- Un simple dérivé des sucettes Weasley à la fraise.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas dire _la_ sucette à la fraise ?! _Cette_ sucette ?!

\- À ma connaissance il n'y avait que deux parfum, myrtille et fraise, oui.

\- Un dérivé ? Percuta enfin Olivier.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à utiliser les produits que font les Weasley.

\- Mais ils ont acceptés ?

\- L'argent achète tout. Bon, pourquoi tu le prends si mal, sérieux c'est qu'un bonbon.

\- Tu m'as donné un aphrodisiaque sans mon accord, je te signal.

\- Tu préférais le somnifère à la myrtille que t'as donnée à notre ami ? Ironisa Marcus en pointant Rusard derrière la porte fermée où il dormait.

\- Non, mais-

\- T'as aucune raison de m'en vouloir. »

Olivier s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose pour la forme mais il n'avait rien à répondre de très intelligent, après tout ce n'était qu'un bonbon –excitant certes, mais un bonbon quand même et puis il n'y avait pas mort d'homme- et surtout il pouvait bien accepter au moins ça, vu qu'il avait mis Marcus au pied du mur pour l'obliger à venir ici. Pourtant, avoir tort n'était pas dans ses habitudes, alors pour montrer son mécontentement il détourna la tête quand le noiraud essaya de l'embrasser et fit la moue quand ce-dernier ricana. Marcus regarda Olivier dans son costume à huit pattes avec un air boudeur sur le visage et il se dit qu'il n'arrivait décidément jamais à s'ennuyer avec lui. Quand il se repencha pour capturer les fines lèvres il ne tint pas rigueur qu'elles s'échappent encore et dériva plutôt vers le coin de mâchoire qu'il grignota avec appétit sans chercher à percer la peau de ses fausses canines de vampires créées par magie.

Il laissa ses mains naviguer sur le corps faussement recouvert de poils drus et noirs et chercha à trouver la fermeture éclair. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il se permit de grignoter l'oreille de son vis-à-vis qui lâcha un râle de bien-être sans se rendre compte que sa fermeture glissait lentement pour laisser passer une ouverture sur sa peau.

Marcus sentit soudainement son amant s'échauffer vivement et se dit que la sucrerie avait agi extrêmement rapidement. Le corps sous lui s'alanguit et quand il toucha la peau nue sous le déguisement, il la découvrit bien plus chaude qu'à la normale. Ses ongles raflèrent la peau et un long gémissement sortit de la bouche du Rouge-et-Or qui embrasa le Serpentard. Brusquement, le Gryffondor sembla s'éveiller et commença à effeuiller avec vivacité un Marcus qui se laissait manier avec plaisir tout en lui retournant les faveurs.

Ils furent bientôt tous deux en boxer, l'un plus essoufflé que l'autre cependant. Marcus voyait bien qu'Olivier était sous l'emprise du bonbon et ne se fit pas prier pour venir embrasser l'homme sous lui quand il lui en fit la demande silencieuse. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur étouffante qu'ils ressentaient et s'embrassèrent sans fin, enfin jusqu'à que le manque d'air se fasse sentir. Les mains n'étaient pas inutiles, au contraire elles allaient toujours plus loin dans leur aventure, à la découverte du corps en face d'elles, le visitant encore une fois de plus, ne se lassant jamais de le revoir, de le sentir sous la pulpe de leurs doigts.

Ignorant ce qui les entourait, ils percutèrent un mur assez solide pour leurs envies et s'y plaquèrent comme pour s'y enfoncer ensembles. Sans chercher à se libérer de l'emprise qu'avait Olivier sur son cou –une vraie pieuvre !-, il tâtonna pour trouver sa baguette négligemment jetée sur le bureau austère et lorsqu'il l'a trouva il jeta un léger sort pour lubrifier ses doigts épais.

Il n'eut besoin que d'un grognement pour faire comprendre à Olivier de lever ses fesses et d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Plaqué totalement contre le mur, Olivier gesticula un peu pour pouvoir enlever son boxer mais n'y parvenant pas, Marcus le fit simplement disparaître d'un coup de baguette et il réapparut sur le bureau. L'érection douloureuse libérée, Olivier se frotta durement contre Marcus qui jura son plaisir en sentant leur sexes se pétrir. Olivier soupirait et laissait parfois des cris lui échapper de façon incontrôlée, trop pris dans son plaisir décuplé par la drogue. Il poussa un cri aigu quand il sentit deux doigts froids caresser son entrée mais en chercha pas à s'y soustraire mais plutôt à les insérer plus rapidement maintenant que la différence de température avait été dépassée.

Le boxer de Marcus fut enlever à la va vite sans qu'il ne lâche le châtain et il donna un violent coup, plaquant leur deux érections l'un contre l'autre, ce qui arracha un léger cri de surprise et de plaisir d'Olivier. Il réitéra l'opération s'attirant à chaque fois des miaulements appréciateurs du brun qui se lâchait, vocalement parlant, grâce au bonbon. Il profita de l'attention détournée du Rouge-et-Or pour enfoncer une phalange dans l'intimité et qui passa inaperçue puis il enfonça le doigt en entier, ne recevant qu'un grognement animal. Marcus lécha le cou offert et s'amusa de voir la chair de poule se former sur l'épiderme touché.

Olivier ne restait pourtant pas passif et les talons plantés dans les fesses du noiraud, il appuyait dessus à en laisser une marque pour que leur bassin se frotte plus durement et ses mains naviguaient entre le sexe et les griffures dans le large dos du Serpentard. Il chantonnait son bonheur sans restriction à l'oreille de Marcus qui en bandait d'autant plus, s'imaginant rentrer dans l'entrée de son amant, jusqu'ici, infatigable.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il enfonça deux autres doigts en plus du premier dans l'anus ouvert et étonnamment Olivier ne siffla pas de douleur mais s'extasia et mordit durement le lobe d'oreille du noiraud pour éviter d'hurler trop fort. Marcus remua à peine son majeur qu'Olivier jouit en grands jais qui attinrent le cou de ce-dernier. La tête rejetée en arrière contre le mur, les yeux fermés et la bouche vermeille entre-ouverte il se tenait fermement contre Marcus qui le maintenait tout en s'émerveillant du visage béat du plus petit.

Il étira un peu ses doigts et trop ravi de la réaction de son amant, ne pensa pas à réfléchir au pourquoi le dudit amant jouissait trop facilement, malgré que la réponse soit facile à deviner. Voyant que le trou était bien souple et élargi, il retira ses doigts et souffla la même formule pour lubrifier son sexe avec sa baguette qu'il avait posé sur le bureau. Il la reposa et tira les fesses d'Olivier vers son sexe, il ne s'y enfonça pourtant pas, attendant que l'autre reprenne pied à terre après son orgasme. Ce ne fut pas long sauf pour Marcus qui sentait son plaisir devenir douloureux plus le temps passait et il aurait presque soupiré de soulagement en voyant Olivier papillonner des yeux avant de lui faire un sourire éblouissant et de prendre son érection renouvelée en main qu'il caressa lentement en fixant Marcus droit dans les yeux.

Ce-dernier tout en le fixant lui aussi, s'enfonça doucement -très, très doucement- et il sourit narquoisement en vouant Olivier soupirer et s'obliger à ne pas fermer les yeux de plaisir pour continuer à la regarder. Il voyait les tressautements des paupières et s'enfonça alors de plus en plus rapidement pour faire perdre Olivier dans ce « eyes-contact » devenu un jeu.

« - Tricheur, grinça Olivier.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il eut un halètement avant qu'Olivier abdique et grince des dents avant de lui souffler de se dépêcher pour terminer par l'embrasser avec passion. Marcus céda et s'enfonça presque hargneusement en Olivier qui gémit de bonheur, parfaitement détendu. Il accompagna lui aussi ses coups de reins qui tapaient méchamment contre une de ses parois. Bavant un peu sur le coin de sa lèvre, le brun avait les yeux ouverts sans qu'il n'arrive à distinguer autre chose que le sexe qui le pilonnait avec ardeur ou les mains qui le soutenaient par les fesses et le bas du dos. Il avança légèrement la tête en avant et une demande explicite de bisous mouillés, demande qui se fit honorer bien entendu.

Trop prit dans leur envie l'un de l'autre, ils n'entendirent rien de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ils ne voyaient, n'entendaient et ne sentaient que le corps en face du leur qui glissait si bien ensemble. Marcus partit mordiller la peau du cou après avoir arrêté le baiser juste avant de lécher la lèvre du bas d'Olivier.

« - Messieurs, tonna soudainement une voix grinçante. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, le corps refroidit et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure tout en se fixant avec leurs yeux écarquillés d'épouvante et d'une pointe de résignation. Ils se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et découvrir un Rusard furieux et rougeoyant qui faisait tout pour ne pas fixer le fessier musclé du Serpentard, ni le regard encore hagard et brillant ainsi que la bouche gonflée du Gryffondor dont les jambes étaient toujours enroulées autour des hanches de Marcus.

« - Je savais que les élèves étaient stupides mais pas autant. En tout cas, vous venez de prendre un aller simple dans le bureau du Directeur ainsi qu'une année complète de retenues tous les samedis. Joyeux Halloween p'tits cons, termina le concierge avec un sourire mauvais. »

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !**

 **ENCORE UNE CHOSE TRÈS IMPORTANTE ! JE ME SUIS AUTO DÉFIÉE DE POSTÉ 10 HISTOIRES (celle-ci n'en fait pas partie, elle est juste en plus parce que je suis assez bête pour écrire encore 5 autres histoires en plus de celle que je n'ai pas terminé pour le défi) SUR LES COUPLE SASUNARU ET DRARRY (sauf deux, il me semble) AVEC UN OU PLUSIEURS CHAPITRES ET JE POSTERAI UN CHAPITRE PAR JOUR ! VOUS AVEZ LES RÉSUMÉS SUR MON PROFIL ET SI VOUS VOULEZ VOIR UNE HISTOIRE EN PARTICULIER COMMENCER AVANT LES AUTRES DÎTES-LE MOI ! AU PLAISIR DE VOUS VOIR LES LIRE ET LES COMMENTER !**

 **Sur ce je vous dis,**

 **Léchouilles Baveuses,**

 **IdéaLise, anciennement Écrit à la Plume. (L'arrêt de majuscule fait du bien aux yeux, non ? xD)**


End file.
